Fire emblem awakening, Truth and dare my way
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: I decided to make my own truth and dare since all of the other ones i read were a pretty big success. I just hope its good enough.
1. Chapter 1: my beginning

**Hey people, i hope this is gonna be good. though this is my first TD story, so judge me fairly and please no flaming. Lets just say that sumia and chrom are already together, and Morgan's not here yet. **

Ace: welcome all my priso- i mean friends, to my Truth and Dare game.

Robin: Ok, now how do we get out of here.

Chrom: who are you?

Ace: Why i'm the mighty Ace, the master of writers, the mightyest of fighters, the-

Chrom: alright, alright, stop, who do you think you are, owain?

Owain: how hurtful.

Chrom: oh sorry owain.

Ace: Now how about a game, truth and dare.

Lucina: What?

Ace: Truth and Dare. You have to do whatever dare you have, no matter what it is.

Severa: And if we don't?

Ace: *raises beam sword*

Everyone except me: *shivers in fear*

Ace: Thought so, so now... the quicker you do this, the quicker i can go to bed.

**Truths**

**1. Donnel- what's with the weird accent?  
2. Olivia- how did you end up meeting Mustafa (I read somewhere that Mustafa got her off the battlefield before he fought Chrom's army so that she would not be a casualty)?  
****3. Gerome- did you have any other masks besides the one you wore and the one you gave to Lucina**

**Dares:**  
**1. Sumia- tell Lucina and Cynthia about the time when you punched Chrom in the face (it was when you meant to slap him)**  
**2. Inigo- no flirting with women for one chapter**  
**3. Gerome- take off your mask for two chapters**  
**4. Owain- tell Severa she's prettty**

Ace: Oh yea!

Donnel: Well, what do you expect, livin' way out in a farm all your life.

Olivia: *blush* I'd rather not explain that.

Gerome: Of course i do! *opens room tent*

Robin: Oh my god...

Chrom: Millions!

Gerome: Well i need them for emergencys.

Sumia: Oh yea! *explains*

Lucina: *cracks up* she what?!

Cynthia: OMG OMG OMG!

Chrom: She was clearly misunderstood...

Robin: Obviously.

Sumia: Hey, i'm sure this happened to other people too. *fidgets*

Robin: Punching people in the place of slapping them... *sarcasticly* Yea that must happen to so many other people...

Sumia: It can happen!

Ace: Right, though nice right hook, or was it left, ... AGH! cant tell

Sumia: Thank you... i think?

Ace: Alright next!

Inigo: No! YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME! *insane laugh*

Ace: *gets laser lance*

Inigo: *shivers in fear* why? GODS WHY?! *goes to fetal position* *sucks thumb*

Olivia: MY BABY! *goes to his side* YOU MONSTER!

Ace: *laughs maniacally* oh, i know

Inigo: Can't go... on... need... peeping...

Ace: ok... he's got issues.

Robin: Don't we all?

Ace: I know right? Alright next!

Gerome: NO! NEVER!

Ace: c'mon, be a man!

Gerome: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THE MASK!

Ace: do it now...

Gerome: NO!

Ace: now!

Gerome: NO!

Ace: ok... *draws bronze bow*

Gerome: pft, whats that gonna do?

Ace: *pulls back string, bow becomes high tech, with side bows, that shoot multible arrows at the same time.* you were saying?

Gerome: *takes off mask* happy?

Ace, robin, chrom: wow

Cynthia: SO SEXY!

Lucina: Cute, though not as cute as rob- Never mind...

Robin: huh? what was that?

Lucina: *blush* you heard nothing!

Robin: Are you blushing lucina?

Lucina: *blushes harder* YOU SEE NOTHING!

Ace: HA! cute... anythin else... oh yea, owain tell sevena shes pretty!

Owian: I really don't think thats a good idea...

Ace: NOW!

Owain: ok ok, severna... i think your pretty.

Servena: OH YOU THINK I'M PRETTY? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! i am pretty aren't i, i mean...

Owain: Alright i get it, you are very pretty... too pretty, *starts to stare*

Servena: AHH PERVERT, DADDY HELP!

Stahl: *kicks the door open carrying a brave sword.* servena you ok...

Owain: NO, NOTHING!

Servena: THIS PERV IS STARING AT ME!*points at owain*

Stahl: really now. *draws blade*

Owain: n-now lets talk about this... why is your horse charging? ... why are you glaring? ... why are you running strait... for... me... OH GOD GET HIM OFF ME! DEAR GOD HELP ME!

Stahl: *horse drags owain to other room*

Ace: Hey robin, chrom, servena, wanna listen.

*hears through door*

Owain: nice horse... nice BIG horse... easy, easy... uhh... you like beef? OH MY GOD! *we hear ripping and thumping* OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, AHHHHHH! THATS NOT MEANT TO BE EATEN! OH GOD, WHY ISN'T ANYONE STOPPING THIS! OH MY FREAKING CHRIST! AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!

Robin: shouldn't we help him?

Ace: I don't care...

Owain: MY LIVER!

Stahl: *comes out* better... *walks out with is daughter*

Owain: My legs... *sob* they hurt so much *sob* how can a horse even do that... *sob* why? *sob* i didn't deseave that... *sob* mommyyyyyyyy... *sob* ooh hey, a blade...

Ace: well goodnight folks see ya tommorow.

* * *

**well not bad for my first try i think, review me, and give me some more ideas please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The rage of chrom

**Alright, time for some more hel- i mean show. Well, uhh... enjoy! oh and i didn't have time to do all the dares, sorry, i'll do two of the review dares, thank you so much for the dares!**

Ace: Well guess who survived...

Owain: YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!

Ace: honestly don't people tell you, never to fight with me? oh, hello peeps! here are the dares! and truths, whatever...

**Truths:**

**Tiki:why are you always so tired even tho you slept for about 1000 years**

**Chrom: how did you not realize that when Lucina acted as Marth that she was**  
**lying when Marth has been long dead**

**Dares:**

**Robin/Grima: Battle eachother both of you are wielding only Excalibur/ Grima's**  
**truth respectively, the winner then has to kiss Lucina and do what ever she**  
**says for two chapters.**

**Morgan(female): I want you to meat the you from a parallel world and play**  
**chess**

**Ace: since you never said we can't dare you I am daring you to do two things.**  
**1st Summon the female Robin second challenge you to a fight*takes out the Book**  
**of Naga spell and a black dragon stone***

**Robin: after Ace summons the female parallel world you i want you to team up**  
**with me to battle Ace and the female you**

**that is all...by the ray call me Grima and yes i am part Manakyte and is**  
**really the name of my avatar in the game file i use *laughs evilly***

Tiki: Because i'm lazy...

Ace: You sleep for thousands of years, and your still tired... only to tell me your lazy?

Tiki: Yep!

Ace: But you... you just- ah screw it... NEXT!

Chrom: Shes a really good cross dresser!

Lucina: no i'm not!

Ace: Yea shes not, even in the begining, her voice gave her away, seriously, no mans voice is that high!

Chorm: uhh, it was only dark when i saw her.

Ace: the arena ring a bell?

Chrom: uhh... er... we were in the heat of battle.

Ace: C'mon man, just admit this was a dumb move on your part!

Chorm: *pouts*

Sumia: Child...

Chrom: i'm your chil- that sounded better in my head...

*awkward silence*

Ace: Next the dare!

Robin: I really don't know about this...

Grima: i knew it he's scared of me killing him!

Robin: Shut up you!

Ace: Alright, whoever wins... gets lucina's kiss!

Robin: ... DIE MOTHERF***ER! *unleashes godly rage!*

Grima: Oh shi- *BOOM!*

Robin: That takes care of that...

Ace: ... and why didn't you do that when grima attacked first.

Robin: Didn't have that kind of motivation.

Ace: then go on, kiss her... in front of chrom...

Robin: wh-what?

Ace: You honestly didn't think it'd be that easy huh?

Robin: He'll kill me!

Ace: And i won't? c'mon man just do it... and it has to be like this, you walk up to chrom in the end and say, i just kissed your daughter... problem?

Robin: He'll kill me! maybe raise me back as a risen, then kill me again!

Ace: Death or death, pick one

Robin: ...

Ace: alright death by me, or possible death by chrom?

Robin: possible...

Ace: PERFECT! now do it... *lucina, cynthina, sumia, and chrom pop up in front of her*

Lucina: Oh hey, how are you Robin?

Robin: ... *kisses her*

Ace: ooo la la! ha ha!

Chrom, sumia: ...

Cynthia: OH MY GOD SO CUTE!

*walks to chrom* Robin: I just kissed your daughter... Problem?

Ace: ooh, he done it now!

Chrom: ... Robin, after the show *twitch* how about a little *twitch* man to man *twitch* talk...

Robin: Oh dear god...

Lucina: ... *frozen in place*

Ace: Alright next!

Lucina: Whos morgan, sounds like an excellent childs name!

Robin: Yes! It does...

(Morgans not here yet, but i'll do that dare as soon as she comes)

Ace: ooh finally a dare for me. *female robin comes*

Robin: do i really look that sexy as a women?

Fem Robin: do i really look that handsome as a man?

Ace: yes yes, your both pretty, i should know, i made you... nevermind, anyways... *gets out a stick*

Robin: you really expect to beat us with a stick?

Ace: can and will bitch... *30 seconds later*

Robin: PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!

Fem Robin: WE'LL DO ANYTHING?!

Ace: alright go back to your world, your really annoying me... as for you robin, i'll leave you in the good hands of chrom...

Robin: haven't i suffered enough for one day? *chrom steps foreward with the eyes of death* apperently not...

Ace: i'll just leave you two alone... *closes door*

Robin: so... what did you want to to talk abo- OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! *thumping, and ripping* HE'S TEARING ME APPART! AGH! THATS NOT MEANT TO BE BITTEN! PLEASE STOP! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, I SWEAR! AHHHHHH!

Ace: yea i'll just walk away

alright now for the next set...

**World of FEA:Dares:**  
** , be nice to Inigo for one chapter!**

** 2. Everyone (Except the Host and Audience) must eat Kjelle's cooking after the**  
** show!**

**And for Truths...**

Lon'qu, how fast can you dismember a Risen Chief?

Chrom, can you smash a hole into a two meter thick slab of concrete?

And Sumia, do you think Chrom has gotten... Well...Plump from pie?

Alright lets go...

Ace: ... I already hate you... alright inigo... have a sandwhich!

Inigo: really? Thank you! *munches it and falls over, barfing out his insides*

Olivia: HEY! IT SAID BE NICE!

Ace: yea i was nice, I gave him him a sandwhich, thats being nice... YAY LOOPHOLES!

Olivia: you monster!

Ace: I know, next! HA! MORE TORTURE!

Kjelle: yay! i got a new recipe! liver stew! with actual liver!

Everyone: *Shivers*

*30 minutes of barfing, and dairhria later*

Ace: well, that was... disturbing...

Kjelle: well it was better than last time...

Ace: ok moving on...

Lon qu: Faster than you can say... *throws amatsu at a risen chief scewering its head* headshot.

Ace: nice... next!

Chrom: well... no... only one meter...

Ace: jeez man... Next

Chrom: you think, i'm going plump when i fight all thoughs guys and burn off all that calories?

Ace: its kind of obvious no... Well thats it for today! thanks for all those truths and dares, see ya later for more tortu- i mean entertainment.

* * *

**Well thats it for now, but my friends are craving some really perverted dares. don't go overboard, but could you make perverted dares for these couples? I put them at random, so please don't get mad at me if the pairing you like doens't get picked.**

**OwainXsevera**

**RobinXlucina**

**SumiaXchrom**

**Lon quXoliva**

**InigoXcynthia **

**Thats it, Adios amigo!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'M BACK BITCHES!

Ace: Well i'm back!

Robin: ...

Ace: are you still ignoring me?

Robin: ...

Ace: C'mon man, you know that was eventual!

Robin: Shut up! *blush*

Ace: and i bet she liked the kiss.

Lucina: S-shut up! *blush*

Ace: well, now its time to begin, welcome all you people, I got a special 2 sections for you... involving all of you.

Everyone: *shivers in fear*

Ace: tch, losers... anyway lets go!

**Truths:  
1. Lucina- did Chrom really call Cynthia "my little pega pony princess"?  
2. Cordelia- how jealous were you when Chrom married Sumia?  
3. Henry- why do you enjoy watching people suffer  
4. Anna- how is it you are in every Fire Emblem game ever made?**

Dares:  
1. Kjelle- take off your armor for two chapters  
2. Tharja- kiss Robin in front of Lucina  
3. Inigo- kiss Cynthia in front of Chrom  
4. Gaius- no eating any sweets for one chapter

Lucina: Oh more times than i can count!

Cynthia: YOU TELL'M!

Lucina: *goes on for hours*

Chrom: d-did i really do that?

Lucina: Like i said, more times than i can count.

Ace: chrom... you really are a wuss... anyway... next!

Cordelia: Well, I got over it after a month after i married stahl. but before that... *aproaches sumia*

Sumia: GET BACK YOU CRAZY WOMEN! *hides behind chrom*

Ace: Must've been a rough few months! alright next!

Henry: How can i not... how can you not? you've made us suffer so many times! *cackles*

Ace: ... NEXT PLEASE! THIS BASTARD IS SCARING ME!

Anna: I have a very long bloodline.

Ace: That explains a lot! Next!

Kjelle: But... if i take off my armor...

Ace: Now, or i'll strip you of it, and burn you armor where it... uh... lays! *cackles evily*

Kjelle: ... fine *does whats told*

Ace: OH DEAR GOD, GET SOMETHING ON!

Kjelle: t- told you so... s- stop staring!

Ace: How can i not?! ok... next!

Tharja: THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK *kisses robin*

Lucina: ...IMA KILL YOU BITCH! *brings out falchion*

Tharja: ... OH DEAR GOD HELP ME! *runs*

Lucina: YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME WHORE! *runs after her*

Robin: ... what... just happened.

Ace: puberty man... puberty... alright next

Inigo: YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!

Ace: Do it man.

Inigo: ok, i did some crazy stuff for you, but this is too much, kiss royalty, in front of chrom of all people! remember what happened to robin?

Ace: ah yes... good times... now do it, or else i'll spread the rumor that your scared of a little kiss.

inigo: ah fine! uhh cynthia?

Cynthia: YES?

inigo: *kisses her* their happy?

Chrom: yay! another person to kill! *draws falchion*

Inigo: I'M OUTA HEAR! *runs*

Chrom: GET BACK HERE YOU MAN-WHORE! *runs after him*

Ace: yyyyyyyyyyea... i saw that coming... Next!

Gaius: NO, YOU'LL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT'LL DO TO ME!

Ace: too late *snaps fingers, all his sweets are gone*

Gauis: no... no... NOOOOOOOO! *epic scream!*

Ace: Alright then, the next set of dares!

**Lets see:  
Truths:  
1. For Anna - how come you're a Trickster rather than a Merchant like your  
sisters?  
2. For Lucina - How come you didn't realize, at first, that Robin is Grima?  
3. For Tiki - How come you didn't call Chrom Mar-Mar?  
4. For Ace - How come you've decided to run out of ideas on Chap 4?**

Dares:  
1. Have Morgan sexy dance in front of Ingo!  
2. Have Robin Flirt with Tiki or Nowi or Tharja!  
3. Have Gaius Force Feed(Baby-like) Maribelle!  
4. Have Chrom go Commando on Sumia!  
5. Have Ace call F!Robin to flirt with Chrom and make Sumia Jealous!  
6. Have Ace try to stop Gauis from stealing Candy!

Alright lets go!

Anna: I'm just special like that!

Ace: only i can say that... NOBODY ELSE!

Anna: Ok... ok...

ace: alright next!

Lucina: I sorta did... He's just way to sexy to kill

Robin: hold on, i'm what now?

Lucina: n-nothing... *blush*

Ace: I should hope he's sexy, i practically created him... alright next!

Tiki: Chrom sorta reminds me more of Ike.

Chrom: Of who now?

Tiki: Nothing...

Ace: huh... ok then next! ... WELL SORRY! SOMETIMES MY MIND GOES BLANK, NOBODYS PERFECT OK?! in others words... i just had a lot on my mind, and had trouble with the dares i had, so sorry if it took some time.

Robin: Wow Ace is being nice?

Chrom: What are the odds!

Ace: say another word, and your both on my To-kill list!

Chrom and Robin: *hushed in fear*

Ace: thats what i thought, now next.

(just a few more chapters until morgan appears... sorry!)

Robin: ... ok *flirts with them*

Lucina: *becomes god of death* either of you touch my man...

Tiki and tharja: *froze*

Robin: i'm your what now? seriously what did i miss?

Lucina: n-nothing... *blushes harder*

Ace: Is this gonna be a thing with you? ... anyway... next!

Marribel: I will not be touched by this rouge!

Ace: doesn't look like you have a choice... gaius tie her up

gaius: i have to what now?

Ace: *death glare*

gauis: alright, alright... *does whats told* here comes the airplane! *does the dare*

Ace: ... disturbing... next!

Chrom: b-but... fine SUMIA WHERES MY PIE!

Sumia: here...

Chrom: *munch munch munch* NOW GET OVER HERE!

Sumia: y-yes!

Chrom: *makeout time!*

Ace: EW GOD, DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT HERE?! alright next... oh fem robin!

fem robin: yes?

Ace: you know what to do!

Fem robin: aww no... *does whats told*

Sumia: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN! *raises spear*

Fem robin: whats that gonna do?

Sumia: *throws spear, misses by a hair, somehow comes back* (seriously, they chuck it in the game and it just comes back, HOW DOES THAT WORK?!)

Fem robin: ... BYE! *runs into the outstream.*

Ace: HAHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT NEXT!

Robin: gaius what are you doing?

Gaius: oh the usual... want some...

robin: put it back

gaius: make me

Robin: *wrestles it out of his hands*

Gaius: *godly rage* GIVE IT BACK!

Robin; OH GOD NO!

Ace: ooh... thats brutal... anyway... thats it for now, see yall later, gimme some more truths and dares!


	4. Chapter 4: LORD OF DEATH!

**I do not own fire emblem, or any of its characters.**

Ace: Well i'm back...

Robin: Oh freaking joy.

Ace: You better be joyful, now lets begin!

**Truths:**

**Robin- was it annoying to listen to your father rant about you being meant to become the vessel of the fell dragon?**

**Dares(hell for the sheep)**

**Robin: I challange you to a fight*takes the black dragon stone and turns into Grima's dragon form***

**Chrom: I dare you to hand me Falchion and battle with me only using this bronze sword**

**Lucina:...*looks at Chrom, and Ace whos will turn into a level one dog for the battle and smiles evily* i want you to battle Chrom, and dog Ace.*hands Lucina the awakened Falchion**

**Ace:*laughs evilly* ace-san i hold respect to you BUT sadly i like seeing pain*at that moment a seal appears on Ace's head.* now you get a special present*sends Ace to the Castle Apotheosis(part of the strongest ones name is DLC map) on the level of Lunatic Plus with only a forged stick and a weak wind spell, and a cookie* Good luck...also here you can summon the help of level one Donnel. oh you can have your powers one you clear the secret path Vs. Anna. little hint don't die. *Every one else goes pale at the mention of the outer realm world that is hell.**

**Gaius: i dare you to to try and go against an army of candy eating Risen with only a stick.*hands a stick to Gaius***

**Sumia: I dare you to punch Chrom in the face**

**Perverted Dares:**

**Robin X Lucina: guys since Morgan doesn't appear until you courted...well you guys will go to that room over there*points to a beautiful room* and court each other...if you don't then *turns into fell dragon form* i eat you.**

**Inigo X Cynthia: um...kiss infront of your parents.**

**Dare devils:for those characters who want to get this book of Naga tome all you need to do is *Summons 100 resins* beat all of these resins that have the ability dragon skin and then me with my rightful god ability*Laughs evilly***

Ace: Wow... good dares... ok now lets go!

Robin: Oh... you have no idea... going on and on and on... GOD! i already knew that I was Grima, but still... I don't know why I have to be told several thousand times!

Ace: I bet... though i wouldn't know... Next!

Robin: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!

Lord: Well you know...

Robin: Though even on hard mode, I practicly beat him on my own... *draws brave sword*

Hours later...

Ace: Nice fight, but you can never beat a writer.

Robin: oooowwww

Lord: Not bad, not good enough...

Ace: Alright next...

Chrom: BUT I LOVE THIS SWORD!

Ace: You can have it back...

Chrom: Thank you... that really cheered me u-

Ace: If you can survive!

Chrom: WELL THAT'S JUST A DICK MOVE!

Lord: Yay! more blood! *seconds later* well that was fun! THAT'S FOR PARTIALLY SUCKING IN THE GAME!

Chrom; MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Ace: yeah yeah, get over it! Next!

Robin: RUFF!

Lucina: AW! SO CUTE! *pets him*

Ace: well lets begin...

*seconds later*

Lucina: I SURRENDER!

Robin: never underestimate a dog!

Chrom: and his master!

Ace: Next! wow a challenge... i'll get right on that,.. *3 days of planning and strategy later* god... i won... but it was so hard... I have to admit, you got some effing amazing challenges. Alright next!

Gaius: GET OVER HERE CANDY! *starts beating the shit out of them*

Ace: wow... he's just like me and my video games

Robin: jeez!

Ace: Next!

Sumia: *POW* right in the kisser.

Chrom: WHY?!

Sumia: sorry, thought that counts remember...

Ace: Love hurts dick wad, at least you can keep a girlfriend... sad feeling, Next!

Robin: hold on, until we've what now?

Lucina: NOT A MOMENT TO WASTE LETS GO! *drags him into the room*

Robin: Yay! Are we going to the carnival?

Lucina: Oh its gonna be a carnival alright...

Minutes later...

Chrom: have you seen lucina?

Ace: No why?

Chrom: Well I just hear moaning, and clanking... oh no! *kicks door down* ... Robin... IMA KILL YOU FOOL!

Robin: IT WAS A DARE I SWEAR AHHHH!

Ace: Well... He's probably dead.

Inigo: NOT AGAIN?!

Cynthia: pucker up!

Inigo: *does the dare*

Chrom: YAY! MORE TO KILL! *draws falchion*

Inigo: C'MON! LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs for dear life*

Chrom: GET BACK HERE! *runs after him*

Ace: Well thats it for now... sorry, i don't have time for other dares, meaning, I'm writing this story at 1 am, and i'm freaking tired. So... Later people! gimme more dares if you can or review my story please!


	5. Chapter 5:My treat to you readers!

**I do not own dinosaur king or any of its characters!**

Ace: Alright i'm back!

Robin: what? IT'S TOO SOON!

Ace: sucks for you, cause i've got an amazing three slides!

Robin: WHY?!

Ace: Cause, I've got a lot of time. now lets start!

**Truths:**  
**1. For Lucina - If you have no other choice, who would you prefer to love**  
**Walhart or Gangrel (NO THIRD OPTIONS PLEASE!)?**  
**2. For Kjelle - Why do you love your armor so much?**  
**3. For Robin - If in this such case, would you love Tiki as much as you love**  
**Lucina?**  
**4. For Chrom - If you would have another wife who would she be?**  
**Errm...Gomenasai...*KICKS ACE-SAN IN THE CROUCH*...ACE-SAN. WHY ARE YOU SO**  
**DETERMINED TO KEEP MORGAN HIDDEN?**

**Dares:**  
**1. Have Lucina order Robin to play doll with her.**  
**2. Have Grima eat the Parallel Falcion(the one that Lucina has) and then spit**  
**it out.**  
**3. As a revenge to Gaius. Have Marribel forcefully teach Gaius proper manners**  
**and eating habbits.**  
**4. Have the Female Robin Exchange places with Male Robin(What i mean is that**  
**F!Robin would be "The Robin" of this fic for at least two chapters.)**  
**5. I am still angry so...Have Ace-san turn into a punching bag and have every**  
**character punch him/it while I laugh...**

Ace: alight lets go...

Lucina: well Gangrel killed my aunt... i'd go with walhart... *shivers*

Ace: That seems legit, lets go next!

Kjelle: *still covered* uh well their my only clothes...

Ace: that reminds me... GET SOMETHING ON DAMMIT, YOUR SCARING THE AUDIENCE!

Kjelle: Sure... next chapter...

Ace: Next!

Robin: Probably, probably not, I don't know

Ace: alright whatever, Next!

Chrom: I guess it would be... uh... er... olivia I guess.

Olivia: TAKEN!

Lon qu: don't... even... *goes for sword*

Chrom: OK OK!

Ace: AGH! MY PRECIOUS BALLS! ALRIGHT I'M SORRY, I JUST NEVER THOUGH IT WAS THE RIGHT TIME OK?!

Everyone: *laughs*

Ace: You relize you just doomed yourselves... I was just joking about the three slides... but now i'm dead serious... YOUR ALL F*****G DEAD!

Everyone cept me: *shivers*

Ace: Ne-*cough* Next!

Lucina: oooooohhh yeah... oh roooooooobin!

Robin: yeah?

Lucina: Play with me...

Robin: ... what?

Lucina: THATS AN ORDER!

Robin: uh yes maam... * goes into other room*

Ace: they really shouldn't have gone in their. cause I got cameras! *flips them on*

Owain: god... I didn't know Robin could move like that...

Kjelle: AGH! IT BURNS!

Inigo: I wonder if that'll happen to me...

Chrom: What'cha guys wat- ... ROBIN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER... LIKE THAT!

Cynthia: WAY TO GO SIS!

Sumia: NO NO! ITS TOO SOON FOR HER!

Ace: well... thats... pg-13... anyway next!

Grima: YAY! *eats it*

Lucina: NO NO NO MY PRECIOUS SWORD! *goes to robin* *hugs the hell out of him* WAHHHHHH!

Robin: baby... can't... breath...

Grima: AGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TASTE?! *spits it out*

Lucina: YAY! *gets sword back*

Ace: Next!

Gaius: NO PLEASE, SHE'LL NEVER STOP!

marribell: *ties him to chair* now listen... candy has sugar and too many calories

*hours later*

Gauis: SOMEONE PLEASE! KILL ME NOW!

Ace: that can be arranged later, now next!

**Sorry, i'll do the fem dare next chapter... so thats a warning for all of you!**

**Ace: **bring it bitches...

*hours later* wow... that last one from Robin stung a little... but either way you can't hurt a writer... Next Slide!

**1. Truth:**

** - Robin: Could you guess Lucina's and Nah's bra size? (Practically don't**  
** exist)**

** - Owain: How could mistake a lengendary sword with a fake one, while your**  
** mother could pulled prank on one of the smartest brain on earth?**

** - Donnel: Why a pot?**

** 2. Dare:**

** - Noire: Shouting at your mother.**

** - Inigo: Dancing with your legs tied. And wearing a tutu. In front of the**  
** girls.**

** - Sully and Tharja: Cooking competition, with everyone as judge.**

**Ace: **alright lets start!

Robin: well... Nahs gotta be at least not even an A

Nah: THATS NOT FAIR!

Robin: well its true... and Lucina? Well you all saw them in the camera right? She just hides them in her armor... shes at least a D range.

Chrom: y-yo- you what? *inner demon!*

Robin: Uh... nothing?

Chrom: I'm gonna have partial dragon skin tonight! *chases after Robin sword drawn*

Robin: OH GOD WHY?! *runs away*

Ace: intresting, NEXT!

Owain: Uh... my sword isn't the one of legend?

Ace: uhh... no...

Owain: WHY MUST THE GODS TORMENT ME... WHY?! *goes to fetal position* *sucks thumb*

Lissa: MY BABY! *goes to his side*

Ace: woah... deja vu! Next!

Donnel: well mah head is too small for any ah them helmets there.

Ace: explains alot, next! Wait did the dare just happen?

Robin: yeah... look...

noire: mmmmmm...

Ace: a spell to keep mouths shut... handy yet slightly erotic, Next!

Inigo: Why do you torture me so? *does the dare*

All the girls: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inigo: this... *sob* is hell...

Ace: i'd pay to see that again... Next!

*one hellish event where everyone dies, and i have to revive them later...*

Ace: jeez... tharjas pies killed the less people, so she wins

Tharja: yeah yeah...

Kjelle: aww i thought my pie was a killer...

Ace: in more ways than one... Next Slide! the last slide today!

**Punishements-I mean Hell-I mean Dares:**

**Lucina and Robin: You two have a love for each other WHICH IS DESTOYING THE**  
**FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME. So to screw with you two here's your future child.**  
***Plonks Morgan on stage***

**Yarne: Stay in this room for 48 hours. *Points to eerily dark room***

**Owain: You see this Mysletainn? Fight Grima on Lunatic and then you get it.**  
**NOW GO!**

**Inigo: Ace, I leave this one to you. HUEHUEHUE...**

**Gerome:...Feel free to do whatever you like because you're Batman/Nightwing.**

**Now for some other people...**

**Chrom: You have 5 minutes to kill Robin.**

**Ace: Another Free Dare!**

**Sumia: Find Outrealm Sumia and have Other Sumia slap Real Sumia.**

**Gaius: *Takes away candy***

**Maribelle: *Takes away Black Tea Infused with still warm blood of adult male**  
**Grizzly bear***

Ace: oh I like these, now lets go!

Morgan: where am I

Ace: Well... that was a fast dare... next!

Yarne: NONONONONONONONONONO! *puts him in a strait jacket and tosses him in*

Ace: alright, next dare is in two days! *two days later* *lets yarne out*

Yarne: *flops to the floor twitching*

Panne: MY LITTLE BUNNY! *neals at his side*

Ace: major deja vu! Next!

Owain: ... GET THE F**K OUT OF MY WAY DRAGON! *tears it apart with is bare hands*

Ace: jeez you must really want that sword... Next! ... thank you very much... Inigo!

Inigo: oh god... yes?

Ace: grab her... uh... tits... *point's at Cynthia*

Inigo: WHAT?! I'LL DIE! AGAIN!

Ace: die and never be revied, or get a small pleasure moment, die, and get revieved...

Inigo:... oh cyyyyyyynthia...

Cynthia: YES?!

Inigo: does whats told*

Cynthia: OH GOD A PERV... DADDY!

Chrom: *appears in a flash* Yes

*points at inigo* Cynthia: He touched your little pega-pony princess!

Inigo: do it fast...

Chrom: *cuts off head*

Ace: ooh gory! *revives him* I... hate... all of you... cept you cyn!

Cynthia: *blush*

Ace: cute... next!

Gerome: ima badass batman!

Ace: You sure are... next!

Chrom: oh i'm gonna enjoy this...

Robin: no no non ononononononononononononono! *5 minutes later*

Ace: did you really have to cut off his balls?

Chrom: it's what he gets...

Ace: *revives Robin*

Robin: MY JUNK, WHERE IS I- OH... THANK THE GODS!

Ace: please... get your hand out'a your pants when your talking to me...

Robin oh sorry...

Ace: next! ima skip this one, cause i can't think of anything... i''ll bring it back later, now next!

O Sumia: *slaps sumia* *disappears*

Sumia: what the hell just happened.

Ace: your worst nightmare... next!

gaius: MY CANDY, GIVE IT BACK , GIVE IT BACK YOU MONSTER! *sobs loudly*

Ace: damn wuss... next!

marribell: *acts like a bear*

Ace: well thats not ladylike...

Rickin: Bell, please get down from their... AGH!

Marribel: *tackles him to the ground*

Rickin: ooh that way huh?

Ace: NOT HER, NOT HERE! thank you for giving me these dare's... Gimme more dares please! LATER!


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Morgan!

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its character!**

Ace: Alright i'm back!

Robin: what the hell man! its only been a day!

Ace: Yeah, but i get really get bored easily!

Robin: YOU FOUL BEAST!

Ace: I know... now lets start before I get bored.

lets see*looks outside.* Ace i see something*pushes Ace outside where Morgan  
falls on his back*

oh look Morgan appeared*looks at Robin*

**Truths:**

**Morgan:what is your future like**

**Owain: you know that you are a strange character?**

**Dares**

**Robin: teach Morgan how to use this tome*hands a Excalibur book to Robin***

**Lucina: teach Morgan to wield Falchion**

**Chrom: battle Lunatic plus Grima with this stick.**

**Tiki: *hand cuffs her to Lissa* yeah you need to deal with her for the next 3**  
**chapters**

**Ace:*sigh* i dare you to...hold on a sec*looks threw boxes and pulls our a**  
**small grey box that says do not open...looks at box and opens it sending out**  
**all heroes from the past* battle all of them...they are level30 with forged**  
**weapons...you get a stick**

**Ace: **AGH! MY F*****G BACK DAMMIT!

Morgan: I... have no idea, all i remember was daddy!

Robin: what do you remember about daddy?

Morgan: WELL... *2 hours later* and that was the day i wasn't aloud to be a virgin! Man... robin sure tore that guy apart!

Robin: ... *throws up*

Ace: Wow robin, didn't know you were that demonic! Alright next!

Owain: I'm not strange, i'm orignal.

Ace: orginal, or just insane?

Morgan: Insane!

Robin: insane

Chrom: insane

Ace: The insanes have it!

Owain... how hurtful!

Ace: too bad so sad, next!

Robin: how can i do that?

Ace: just do it!

Robin: Fine! *one painful fall from amazing heights later* Y-yeah...*cough* i thing you got it!

Ace: yyeah she does, now lets go next!

Morgan: *grabs falchion and starts swinging it randomly* I'M F*****G INVINCIBLE!

*several incredible and bloody death scenes later!*

Morgan: sorry guys!

Lucina: never touch the sword... EVER AGAIN!

Robin: YOU KILLED ME TWICE!

Morgan: sorry mommy and daddy

Robin: hold on mommy and what now?

Ace: ... next

Chrom: ... dammit i'm not even gonna argue *one death scene, and revival later*

Ace: ouch man, he literally tore you apart... ok next!

Tiki: NO PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Lissa: OMG, WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!

Ace: both of you shut the hell up! Next! *draws stick*

Roy: this is gonna be fun!

Ike: YOU DEAD KID!

Marth: sorry kid!

*during the battle*

Roy: OH GOD THE SEARING PAIN!

Ike: HELP, HE'S KILLING US!

Marth: NO NO NO NOT THERE NOT THERE! AHHHHHHHHH!

Ace: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BITCH'S!

* one bloody, gory scene later*

Ace: ahhhhhhh, that felt good.*clothes covered in blood*

Robn: well your a mess...

Ace: naw, this is a good look for me! NEXT SLIDE!

**1. Truth**

-Lucina: What kind of girl do you think you really are? Yandere (killing your  
lover), Dandere (silence leader),...

-Nowi, Nah and Tiki: Why the heck Manakete are "flat board"?

-Miriel: Could you please explain the paradow we are in?

2. Dare

- Gerome: Running away from a mad Minerva.

- Robin: Become Grima and kidnapp Lucina as you bride.

****Lucina: I dunno!

Robin: I'd say Yandere!

Ace: niiiiiiiiiice! next!

Nowi and nah: WE ARE NOT FLAT!

Ace: yeah...

Nowi and Nah: SEE WERE DEVELOPING!

Ace: OH GOD WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING, GET THAT BACK ON!

Chrom: ... wow...

Ace: I KNOW! FLATTER THAN THE PRAIRIES OF CANADA!

Chrom:... wherever the hell that is.

Ace: alright next!

Miriel: well... *2 days later*

Ace: oh god women... SHUT THE F**K UP! *shoves sword through stomach*

Vaike: miriel nooooooooooooo!

Ace: That my friends, is what you get for pissing me off! Next!

Gerome: WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! *runs past me*

Ace: wow... guessing mistaking crazy pills, for minervas food was a bad idea... anyway next!

Robin: NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! *transforms* i'ma badass! *kidnaps Lucina*

Ace: ooh nice!

Lucina: take me!

Ace: ok thats creepy! Next slide please!

**Yey! F!Morgan's here now! *hugs her and then kicks Ace's crotch then hugs him***

**Truths:**  
**1. For Morgan - What is your future like?**  
**2. For Morgan(Again) - Did you expect that your father is not here to greet**  
**you?**  
**3. For Lucina - If given the time would you like to have two Morgans or more?**  
**4. For Chrom - Did you expected to be called grandfather...a lot?**  
**5. For Ace - I've noticed something in the chapter list...there's no chapter 3**  
**yet there is two chapter 1.**

**Dares:**  
**1. Have M!Robin(in the other world) marry any Nowi and/or Tiki and/or Olivia**  
**in that world.**  
**2. Have F!Robin(in this world) lets...see...Fight Sumia? And then win so you**  
**would be Chrom's second wife and then go Commando on him!**  
**3. Have Gaius(since i think you learned the proper manners) dance the waltz**  
**with Marribel.**  
**4. Ace have a staring contest with all of the reviewers.**  
**5. Have Morgan,Kjelle,Severa,Noire,Nah and Lucina wear a bikini for at least**  
**two chapters.**  
**6. Do the previous Morgan requests:**  
**6.1. Morgan: I want you to meat the you from a parallel world and play chess.**  
**6.1. Have Morgan sexy dance in front of Ingo!**

Ace: OMG MY F*****G BALLS... thanks for the hug... *gasp, wheeze* lets start!

Morgan: like i said... only father

Robin: *throws up again*

Ace: Next!

Morgan: well no... his trainings kinda harsh

Ace: what kind of training

Morgan: dunno...

Robin: GO NEXT! GO NEXT!

Ace: alright, alright! next!

Lucina: if it means more... than yeah!

Ace: but thats- thats no- screw it lets go next!

Chrom: well no... I'm still kinda shocked i'm a granddad at age 25

Ace: next! oh really now?... no worries, the problems taken care of now! now for the badass dares

Robin: no... just... no!

Ace: next!

F Robin: BUT I DON'T EVEN...

Ace: NOW!

F Robin: ugh fine!

*one battle to the death later*

Sumia: *grabs chroms shoulder* my man! mine!

Ace: ouch... *one revival later* you ok?

F Robin: I just had a spear go through my head... what do you expect

Ace: Thats a no then? alright going on!

Gauis: Bu- but! WHY?!

Ace: didn't you learn manners?

Gauis: I fell asleep through half of it!

Ace: thats your problem not mine!

Marribel: lets dance!

Gauis: why gods why?

*one dance later*

Maribel: not bad at all

Gauis: uhh... thanks?

Ace: next! *one staring contest later* damn, lost by a millisecond... dammit i just can't keep up with you guys! Next!

The girls: WHY?!

Ace: because were all pervs

Kjelle: but i just now got my armor ba-

Ace: *death glare*

The girls: Fine! *does the dare*

Chrom: dear god sumia...

Robin: ... *EPIC NOSEBLEED* *faintes*

Ace: tch, wuss...

Inigo: *hides nose*

Owian: *wolf whistle*

Ace: like i said, were all pervs anyway next!

Morgan: ...

Male morgan: ...

Ace: c'mon guys hurry it up chess ain't that hard!

Morgan: I GIVE!

Male morgan: YAY! *goes back to wherever he came from*

Ace: now for our last dare tonight!

Morgan: YAY! *does whats told*

Inigo: *nosebleed!* *faintes*

Ace: i'm surrounded by idiots... ok thats it for today, gimme more dares please! Chao!


	7. Chapter 7: Damn you school, no time!

**I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters.**

Ace: i'm back bitch's!

Robin: ...

Ace: stop being a wuss, its only like an hour... just do the damn things and get it over with.

Robin: ...

Ace: fine be that way... ass, anyway lets start!

**True  
Chrom- what was your first reaction to Morgan-F  
Chrom- why are you always mad at robin he saved your life in two wars and an  
almost the end of the world  
Anna- you lie you weren't if fire emblem 2 why was that  
Inigo- how many girls have you hit on  
Morgan- do you get along well with your grandfather**

Dare  
Chrom- don't harm Robin in this chapter. If you Roy get to beet you with a  
flaming home run batt  
Robin and Lucina- make out in front of Chrom (yes I'm evil)  
Lucina-use the Wedding Bouquet and walk around with robin the rest of the day  
Robin- play fire emblem awaking on lunatic plus classic without loseing any  
one (shouldn't be a problem master tactician also no saves maw ha ha)  
Awaking "staff"/everyone in FE-A dance competition Ace is judge  
Chrom and Sumia VS Robin and Lucina (Remeber what I said earlier Chrom)  
That's all for now

****Ace: ohh nice! my favorite I might add, oh and thanks! I always considered myself at least an eliwood... Lets go!1

Chrom: Well... i'm a grandfather at 25... you tell me!

Ace: yeah must be pretty surprising Next!

Chrom: HE DID THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER!

Ace: Get over it!

Robin: Yeah, she really enjoyed... you could tell from the moaning!

Ace: too far man, TOO FAR!

Robin: whats he gonna d- omg... put that lance down... PUT THE DAMN LANCE DOWN! NOOOOOOOOO!

Ace: ohh... right up the hole! oh well REVIVE! *the pore doosh gets revived* I think thats over with... NEXT!

Anna: because i'm a trickster... money!

Ace: what?

Anna: what? ... MONEY...

Ace: seriously what the hell?

Anna: MONEY (100 X)

Ace: F*****G SHUT UP! *head shots her with a bow* thank you! Next!

inigo: Well i'm just gonna list them alphabeticly. Abby, Angelica, Alice... (hours later) and now for the b's!

Ace: I think thats not necessary... next!

Morgan: Dunno we never talk!

Chrom: ...

Ace: are you avoiding her?

Chrom: i'm 25 and her grandfather... once again, you tell me.

Ace: whatever... wuss! Next time for the dares!

Chrom: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HURT HIM?!

Ace: you just cant now next!

Robin: c'mere babe! *makeout time*

Chrom: *twitch* control yourself... its just a kiss...

Ace: that my friend is far from just a kiss!

Chrom: SHUT UP! *twitch, twitch* I'LL SHOVE ANOTHER LANCE UP HIS ASS!

Ace: ok next!

Lucina: YAY! *does dare*

Chrom: *death face* he... will... burn... in... hell...

Ace: wow'z! next!

*hours later*

Ace: AND WE HAVE A WINNER!

Robin: had to... protect... Lucina!

Ace: So cute!

Lucina: thank you!

Ace: lets go next!

Chrom: SUMIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ace: remember?

Chrom: F**K THAT! *couple hours later*

Ace: and you still lost...

Chrom: the shame! Wait... Roy what are you doing... THATS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON FIRE!

Ace: too bad... bye bye!

Chrom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Wham! Wheeeeeeee* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *crash*

Ace: AND WE HAVE AN OUT OF THE PARK!

Chrom: *cough* whyyyyyyyyyy?

Ace: sorry folks, I really don't have time for more, but i'll post more later! REVIEW ME ON MY STORY SO FAR... OR PARODY... WHATEVER IT IS!


	8. Chapter 8:the chapter in which stuff gos

**I don't own fire emblem or its sagas, or characters.**

Ace: Well, i'm back!

Robin: NOOOOOO!

Ace: don't gimme that shit, i've been gone for a week!

Robin: What difference does that make?!

Ace: ok then... lets begin!

**:you know that guy who had that robin named light? that's me. all i have is**  
**dares, though.**  
**ace-san: again with the avatar thing. this time your fighting a small stature**  
**male (Terence) who is a swordmaster with a rating of 277, has the ragnell,**  
**amatsu, sol, balmung, and a the sol kati. he has astra, armsthrift, sol,**  
**patience, and axebreaker, so good luck. also, you're being handycapped to have**  
**half of your power, and a stick. win, and terence will kill one guy of your**  
**choice.**  
**robin: punch chrom in the face.**  
**chrom: don't punch robin back, or you don't get this mercius to kill him.**  
**maribelle: kiss this thug, or terence blows you up. he can, trust me.**  
**owain: *shoves into a very ** priam***  
**lucina: yell at robin.**  
**gaius: have vaike beat the living f*** out of you with a lollipop.**

**Ace: **ooh only dares... sweet!

Gauis: Somebody say sweet?

Ace:... go home man... just go home... begining! oh the first one is for me. ooh, finally a challenge/

Terrace: Yeah man bring it on!

Ace: K'z! *hours later* *huff...huff...* close, but no cigar... nice character there bud.

Terrace: Thanks!

Ace: No prob, next!

Robin: TAKE THIS MOFO! *POW!*

Chrom: OH YOU SON OF A-

Ace: oh god, NEXT NEXT NEXT!

Chrom: What the hell do you mean, I can't punch him back!

Ace: just wait

Chrom: Agh... fine.

Ace: ... good thing he didn't read the entire thing... NEXT!

Marribel: No I REFUSE!

Ace: no way huh? ohhhhhh terrace!

Terrace: Oh yeah! *gets c4

Marribel: OK OK OK! I'LL DO IT! *kisses thug*

Gauis: ... that was a surprise!

Marrible: THAT WAS GAUIS! YOU MADE ME KISS GAUIS?!

Ace: ...noooooooooo?

Marrible: ooohhhh *faints*

Ace: HAHAHAHAHA Next! Lucina, yell at Robin!

Lucina: YOUR ALWAYS WORKING! NO FUN!

Robin: L-lucina?

Lucina: AND NO SEX!

Ace: what?

Robin: what

Chrom: WHAT?!

Robin: ... how about I make that up...

Chrom: YOU SON OF A- *raises fist*

Ace: ah ah ah ah, remember?

Chrom: I... hate... ALL OF YOU!

Lucina: r-really?

Robin: really!

Ace: *opens door to bedroom* yeah...

Robin and Lucina: Yay

Ace: and chrom... you have to watch!

Chrom: BUT THATS NOT A DARE!

Ace: actually it is, remember the earlier chaps, I get one free dare for myself, now get in that room and watch, no inturptions

*hours later*

Ace: Omg chroms dead...

Robin: His eyes have melted.

Lucina: How tragic...

Ace: ... I'll revive him later... next! Vaike? lolipop!

Vaike: lollypop?

Ace:lollypop

Vaike: YAY! *starts beating the shit outta gauis*

Gauis: AGH UGH, NOOOOOOO!

Ace: next slide!

**python master456:WHY HAVEN'T USED MY DARES/TRUTHS YET and here they are  
Truths: Chrom:why do u have a problem with Lucina and Robin kissing(and having  
"it")?Seriously ** OFF Robin:How much do u love Lucina?(if your answer is  
lower than 100% i will let Chrom cut your d*** off). Dares: Cynthia: french  
kiss Inigo(if u do it i will give u a cupcake,cake or cookies)**

**Ace:** Sorry man, I guess I just never got too it. lets begin shall we?

Chrom: How can I not? Shes my daughter, and shes being sold out so easily! (plus its fun!)

Ace: Next!

Robin: More than this world, more than anything.

Lucina: aww, I love you too.

Ace: thats so cute, its sickening! moving on!

Inigo: uhh.. chrom wil-

Ace: JUST KISS THAT DAMN GIRL!

Inigo: ok ok

*1 hour later*

Ace: ok man... only a kiss.

Inigo: meh, either way, I think she enjoyed it.

Ace: thats just wrong

Cynthia: but it felt so good!

Ace: ok... i'ma send chrom on ya

Chrom: Really?

Inigo: REALLY?!

Ace: let'm have it

Chrom: yay! *one gory scene later*

Ace: wait a minute, when did I revive you?... god i need more control... ok thats it for now, see ya later peepes, gimme more dares, also give me some specific funny points that I made, so what I mean is, rate how funny this story is, and some of the moments when it was really funny! please! thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: another treat for you

**I don't own fire emblem or any of its character. **

Ace: well i'm back!

Robin: What?! ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY!

Ace: you mean, a few days?

Robin: ...

Ace: ok, stop ignoring me!

Robin: ...

Ace: FALCON PUNCH BITCH! *punches his head off*

Lucina: ROBIN!

Ace: Revival!

Robin: OK STOP DOING THAT!

Ace: what revival... ok! have fun dying!

Robin: WAIT NO! I MEANT PUNCHING!

Ace: ok... FALCON KICK BITCH! *falcon kicks balls*

Robin: ... *gasp wheeze* I think they fell off *couph*

Lucina: NO, YOU NEED THEM! FOR ME!

Ace: wrong... just wrong, balls revival

Robin: oh thank god..

Ace: lets start shall we? Today will be a special treat for all you viewers... FIVE SLIDES! all of yours together, good huh?

**I thought this couldn't get any weirder, but it did and I like it!**

**Anyway dares:**  
**Lucina tell Morgan how babies are made and have Chrom listen... all the juicy**  
**details please.**  
**Meanwhile Cynthia drinks Red Bull and takes Inigo to her 'nest'... and Anna is**  
**there with a megaphone tome.**

**Truths:**  
**Lucina did you know that Robin was Grima before you went back in time?**  
**Morgan, can you wield Falchion? If so, poke Chrom with it for the rest of the**  
**chapter. If not... do it anyway!**

Ace: Okay, out of all the dares so far, these are my favorite! Alright, lets begin!

Morgan: YAY! The forbbiden truth!

Lucina: well... (to keep the raiting, i'm gonna skin a little) It gets real stiff and hard... goes in and out and in and out and in and out!... sort of white liquid... and THAT is how babies are made!

Morgan: ... *mouth foams, faints*

Robin and Lucina: OUR BABY GIRL!

Ace: ugh! like sex ed all over again... alright, next dare... and a towel please! shes foaming up the floor!

Inigo: no DO NOT GIVE HER THAT BOTTLE! *epic run*

Ace: well... thats slow... hey cynthia, take this! *throws her a red bull*

inigo: WAIT CYNTHIA DON'T!

Cynthia: *glug, glug glug* ...

Inigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *epic fall*

Cynthia: ... WOO HOO! INIGO, GET OVER HERE!

Inigo: NOOOOOOOOO! *epic drag*

Cynthia: OH YES YOU WILL, YOU'LL BE MINE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inigo: *tries to run but trips* *epic fail!*

Cynthia: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *goes into room, locks door*

Anna: hey wheres my microphone?

Ace: ... uh oh... oh my god... KIDS UNDER THIRTEEN, COVER YOUR EARS!

Cynthia: harder...harder...HARDER!

Inigo: *grunts*

Ace: oh dear god... turn off the speakers, TURN OFF THE SPEAKERS!

*speaker shuts off*

Ace: oh praise the lord!

Chrom: did i... just hear...

Ace: yes... you did! Onward!

morgain: actually yes I can! (not in the game, but I just wanna play with this a little)

Ace: Good, start poking...

chrom: I'M GONNA KILL THAT MAN-WHO- OW! morgan! what the hell was that for? i thought you coul- ow! ok will you stop th- OW! ok, dammit STO- OW!

Ace: yeah have fun, next slide!

**True  
Chrom-what ever happed to the whole together we are one speech with robin  
Chrom-how would you feel if sumia's father started to beat you up and the only  
reason he gave was you did things with my daughter how would you feel  
Robin-if Ylisse got into an other war would you still help Chrom  
Owain-who is your favorite old hero  
Frederick-how are you I haven't seen you in a wile also what's it like being a  
jeigan  
Morgan-due to that fact that your name was mark in the Japan version do you  
have any relation to mark from FE-7  
Lissa-do you think your brother over reacted to Robin and Lucina**

**Dare**  
**Lucina-could you do me a favor a kill Tharja for me, thanks**  
**Gaius-eat your vegetables!**  
**Sumia-no triping or flaming homerun bat (Roy likes his bat)**  
**Sumia-run a mile**  
**Henry-hex one random person doesn't matter what the hex is. Can not be reader**  
**or ace**

chrom: ok 1... were still best friends, and i aprove of them now-a-days, only when hes messing with her! and 2: yes... yes he did actually! It took a full year for him to actually accept me... said I was too rough.

Ace: yeah next!

Robin: Of course I would, were still the best of friends!plus his countries, my country.

Chrom: Hey thanks

Robin: No problem!

Ace: aw cute brotherly moment *whistles* *nudges Robin* *Robins hand goes for Lucinas tit*

Lucina: OHHHHH!

Robin: OH DEAR GOD, SORRY!

Lucina: I didn't say stop!

Robin: yes dear!

Chrom: messing with her like that *chops his head off*

Ace: revive! if you too are friends, why do you keep killing each-other

Chrom: I save my rage for this show! cause you can revive him!

Ace: Oh thats why! next!

Owain: Roy!

Ace: ok, why?

Owain: He's strong, he's cool, He's badass! Of course its Roy!

Ace: Other than him?

Owain: Well Micaiah

Ace: Ok why?

Owain: Shes the only one there with a decent pair of tits!

Ace: WHAT?! okay no more questions, you can go back outside now!

Owain: YAY!

Ace: Next please!

Morgan: Nope!

Ace: Ok then... next!

Lissa: Of course he did!

Ace: I think we all can agree on that.

Chrom: Hey what would you do?!

Ace: not kill him, thats for sure, next!

Lucina: I don't think I should...

Tharja: *hits on Robin*

Lucina: ... DIE YOU WHORE! *chops head off*

Ace: Revive!

Lucina: die die die!

Ace: ... you know, i'll wait to revive her. Next!

Gauis: NOOOOOOO *om nom nom* *dies*

Ace: ... the F**k?! anyway... next!

Sumia: I think I can handle that!

Ace: Good, now run a mile!

Sumia: *trips at the first step*

Ace: Wow... ohhhhhh rooooooooy!

Sumia: *WHAM!* *WHEEEEEEE* *CRASH*

Chrom: Sumia! NOOOOOOOOO!

Ace: calm down... damn... revive.

Chrom: oh thank god!

Ace: Next!

Henry: OKAY! *hexs marribel*

Marribel: ... oh gauis...

Gauis: yes?

Marrible: Lets have a little chat in my room.

Gauis: uh... sure?

Marrible: *blush*

Ace: oh, I know where this is going... she aint gonna be no maiden anymore, next slide!

**python master456:WOO my dares rocked and here they(the truths too) Truths:**  
** Chrom:would u rather have "it" with Sumia or face me in a sword duel(i**  
** suggest u have "it" with Sumia because *demonic voice* i will take your soul**  
** and EAT it muhahahahaha *regular voice*)Inigo:Would u rather take a kick to**  
** the d**k(XD)or Slap Sumia and call her a hoe**  
** Dares: Robin and Inigo: kiss Lucina and Cynthia in front of Chrom and shout**  
**"IN YOUR **" before attacking him with your strongest attack Sumia:Tend to**  
** Chrom's wounds Chrom:U can't hurt them(Robin and Inigo) back**

Ace: ooh not bad! START!

Chrom: what do you mean by... 'it'

Ace: *whispers in his ear*

Chrom: HAVE IT! HAVE IT!

Ace: prove it!

Chrom: ok *does it*

Ace: WOAH, NOT HERE! NEXT NEXT NEXT!

Inigo: I'd rather call her a-

Chrom: *ahem*

Inigo: ... kick me.

Ace: FALCON KICK BITCH!

Inigo: GAH! ... luckly, they still work... *cough*

Ace: Next!

*does dare*

Inigo and Robin: SHOVE IT CHROM!

(let me take a brief moment and explain... Lon qu was made an assassin before he became a swordsmaster, and since in my game, he went with Olivia, they ended up teaching him leathality, and its the same with Robin, because he became an assassin for a spare time to learn the skill so things are going to get very painful for chrom.)

Inigo and Robin: LETHALITY!

Chrom: AHHHHHHH!

Ace: Revive! ohh ouch! Next slide please!

**When will you do my next set of truths and dares? Here they are:  
Truths:  
1. Brady, Kjelle, Gerome, Laurent, Yarne, Noire, Nah, and Owain- who are your  
fathers?  
2. Tharja- would you still be obsessed with Robin if he was a girl?  
3. Yen'fay- how sad were you when you learned about what the present you had  
to do to protect his sister, even if it meant that she hated him?  
4. Walhart- if you succeeded in conquering and preventing Grima's  
resurrection, what were you going to do afterwards?  
5. Emmeryn- have you recovered any of you memories since you joined Chrom's  
army?**

**Dares:**  
**1. Virion- no flirting with women for two chapters, or else Minerva (Cherche's**  
**wyvern) gets to eat your d*****  
**2. Emmeryn- kick Gangrel really, really hard in the groin for what he did to**  
**you**  
**3. Aversa- french kiss Robin in front of Lucina (also put his head in your**  
**cleavage, just like in the confession scene involving you)**  
**4. Say'ri- shave off Cervantes' mustache and put the blame on Excellus**  
**5. Owain- french kiss Severa in front of Stahl**

**Ace: **you guys are too awesome. lets start.

Brady: Gauis... I just now got here sooooo yeah.

Kjelle: ... virion. *shivers in disgust*

Laurent: Vaike... oaf.

Noire: Libra!

Ace: The lesbian?

Libra: How many times must I say it. I'M A F*****G MAN!

Ace: ok ok!

Nah: Donny!

Ace: Pedo...

Donnel: what?

Ace: you practically did it with a little girl.

Donnel: SHE WAS ALIVE FOR THOUSANDS OF YOURS!

Ace: whatever.

Owain: Lon qu.

Ace: amazing, now lets go next!

Tharja: yes!

Ace: what? you mean you'd go lesbo

Tharja: uh huh.

Ace: ... wait, when did I revive you? Whatever, next!

Yen fay: Almost to the point of suicide.

Ace: wonderful, next!

Walhart: ... never thought of that... it would be pretty boring actually.

Ace: ... next!

Emm: Umm...

Ace:thought not next!

Virion: but but...

*roar*

Virion: okay!

Ace: next!

Emm: ... okay? *wham!*

Ace: ooh...

Gangrel: AGHHHH!

Ace: thats... is what you get, next!

*one epic blood scene later*

Lucina: NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN!

Ace: how gory, ... its... beautiful!

Say ri: *shaves beard off* He did it!

Exallus: NO NO NO!

Cervatus: *tomahawk head shot!*

Ace: i'm not reviving that sadistic retard, now net!

Owain: OH YEAH! *does the dare*

Stahl: ... DIE MOFO! *chops head off*

Ace: wow...

Severa: ... what... just happened?

Ace: i'll tell you later, next slide!

**A week is not a difference.  
Anyways...  
Truths:  
1. For Ace - How come you've been gone a week...thats quite...unusual for  
you...i guess  
2. For F! Morgan - Owain or Gerome?  
3. For Chrom - How much does a Steel Sword weigh when compared to the Falcion?  
4. For Sumia - Would you like more Granddaughters?  
5. For Chrom(Again) - Would you rather see another you married to any women  
but has a happy life there or the same wife but have an unhappy life?**

Dare:  
1. Have Morgan go through Marribel's "Proper Manners" Study.  
2. Have Morgan try and use a dragonstone to fly.  
3. Have Nowi eat a spicy food then transform and  
drink...drink...umm...Purified water(the size of a lake).  
4. Have Sumia try to not fall over nothing.  
5. Have Sumia bake a plate of chocolate cookies for her daughter and  
granddaughter.  
6. Have Ace-san(using a woodensword) Fight me(broken stick) just for fun  
anyways.

**Ace: **Yeah, sorry my friends, I had girl issues, then writers block, then a fever. Yeah not my best week, so I did my best to get by. Okay, next!

Morgan: know what? Owain!

Severa: NO WAY HES MINE!

Morgan: okay, Gerome then!

Ace: Batman!

Gerome: who man?

Ace: nothing next!

Chrom: ITS NOT INSIGNIFICANT!

Ace: is it now?

Chrom: SHUT UP!

Ace: next!

Sumia: ...

Ace: answer the question!

Sumia: Yes...

Robin, Lucina: ... What?

Ace: next!

Chrom: ...

Ace: ...

Chrom: dunno...

Ace: difficult question i'm just gonna skip this one...

Robin: Wait no! that'll kill her!

Morgan: Why?

*hours later*

Morgan: *lies dead from bordom*

Ace: didn't think that could happen, next! revival!

Morgan: *flies destoying crap*

Ace: STOP HER, SHES DESTROYING MY SET! *shoots her down with my badass bow*

Morgan: OWCH!

Robin, Lucina: Morgan!

Ace: no destroying my crap next!

Nowi: HOT HOT HOT! *glug glug glug*

Ace: wow next! Both dares.

Sumia: *trips once again at first step*

Ace: NOOO MY COOKIES! ROOOOOOOOY!

Sumia: *CRACK* *WHEEEEEEE* *CRASH*

Roy: home-run bitches

Ace: wow, next!

*one fight later* Ace: well that was fun, thank you!

**Thank you all for those dares, your all a wonderful aduience, now continue to give me good dares, and truths, soooooo rate me on how funny I was, or some stuff I need to improve on, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: My head!

WELL,** I'm back, sorry for the wait, and happy B-day Pyronmaster! Could you rate my story on how funny it is, from a scale of one to ten please? Thanks!**

Ace: Well, I'm back!

Robin: We all threw our swords at you, and hit you with all the spells we had in our arsenal. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Ace: Easy! Immortality is my bitch!

Robin: ...

Ace: Hahahahahaha! Alright, time for my payback!

**Meanwhile...**

Chrom: We might wanna leave.

Lucina, and Robin: Why?

Chrom: Before Ace relizes I just stole this. *holds card full of dares*

Everyone: !

**Back with Ace!**

Ace: Now, it should be right here... *opens drawer* ... right here... *opens box, its empty.* Where the hell is it? It couldn't have gone anywhere, okay, I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them up, its gonna be right he- it's not here. Why isn't it here? I don't get it... who could have... Chrom, but how could he find it... that letter... it wasn't a letter at all! it was my card... which means... WHICH MEANS...

Validars ghost: They took the TD cards...

Ace: *inner rage* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *unleashes literal hell* *starts running throughout the entire studio*

**Meanwhile with Chrom... **

_Raaaaaahhhhhh!_

Chrom: Hey Robin, do you hear that?

Robin: I feel that... *shivers in fear*

**Meanwhile with Walhart, in Valm...**

_Raaaaaaaaahhhh!_

Walhart: What the devil is that noice?

**Meanwhile, in the sky, with the dragons.**

Tiki: Ahh, now for a delicious water bre-

_Raaaaaaaahhhhh!_

Tiki: What the heck is that?

**Meanwhile with Naga, in the heaven above...**

Naga: ... Purgatory... Hell...

_Raaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

Naga: Ryan? Ryan, did you hear that? Oh god is that my husband? Leave me Alone! You already took Tiki! What more do you want?!

**Meanwhile, 20 years into the future...**

Wolf, my future son: Alright mom, now I can go back into the past, and fight for my fath-

_Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! _

Wolf: ... Daddy?

**Back with Chrom and the others...**

Chrom: *running* Alright, there's the exit, now we are finally gon-

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

Chrom: Die... we are going to die...

Lucina: *clutches to robins arm* what... is that?

Robin: Pure rage, babe... pure rage...

Chrom: EVERYBODY GET DOWN!

*Ace appears*

Ace: I am here for it... *twitch*

Chrom: for what?

Ace: The- card... I need tha- card... give it to me, the one you took, I need my dares.

Chrom: Are you okay?

Ghost of Validar: I think your rage broke, Ace

Ace: SHUT UP GHOST OF VALIDAR!

Robin: Um...

Ace: I'M NOT CRAZY! YOUR CRAZY! ESPECIALLY YOU VALIDAR!

Ghost of Validar: Ey...!

Chrom: Who are you talking t-...

Ace: CARDS! hand now please...

Robin: Oh... thats just it... we don't have... it.

Ace: *blood leaks from eyes* no... no... *slowly floats to them*

Lucina: AHHHH! *hides behind Robin*

Robin: OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! *blocks face*

Chrom: OKAY, TAKE IT PLEASE TAKE IT!

Ace: *cards hit his face* *snaps out of it* Agh! wait what? Where am I? Why are you here? ... wheres Validar?

Robin: Didn't I kill him?

Ace: Yes! Of course you did! He's dead... forever... What was I doing? A Beating! Yeah! I was gonna give you all a beating...

*30 minutes later, and 17 revivals for each character*

Ace: Ahh... I feel better... time for the slides!

Robin: My... spine...

Lucina: ... Robin... hold me...

Chrom: *disjointed from head to toe* okay... ouch...

Ace: Oh stop being wimps... jackasses, anyway lets go! *opens letter*

** Truths**  
**Olivia- Did you cheat on Lon'qu with Virion?**  
**Gerome- Are you and Batman related in anyway?**  
**Cordelia- Why can't you and Chrom have a support?**  
**Sumia- Why are so such a klutz?**

**Dares**  
**Robin- Grab Tharja's "boingy bits" in front of Lucina**  
**Fredrick- You seem to be the only one who hasn't gone though hell so fight Ace with a stick**  
**Inigo- Hit on Noire in front of Tharja, Cynthia, Chrom, Sumia & Lucina**  
**Lucina- Beat the crap out of Robin for what he did**

Olivia: Of course not!

Lon qu: But yo-

Olivia: Nope, nope, no I didn't!

Lon qu: But you jus-

Olivia: Did not, did not!

Lon qu: YOU GAVE HIM A LAP DANCE!

Ace: So that's inigo disappeared...

Olivia: ...

Virion: And I must say, it was quiet enjoyable...

Ace: Okay your voice reminds me of a pedophile.

Virion: And how would you know what that sounds like, good sir...

Ace: ... I watch a lot of movies, now, shut up! is there a reason I haven't killed him yet?

Everyone: Nope!

Ace: Good to know... good to know...

Lon qu: Olivia... *sob* Why?!

Olivia: I'M SORRY!

Ace: Oh I hate drama... how about this... *hands Lon qu, a pack of... stuff.* Make her feel better...

Lon qu: I don't know where your going with this...

Olivia: LET'S GO! LET'S GO! *pushes him off stage*

Ace: While there having fun... lets go next! *inigo appears out of nowhere*

Inigo: What happened?

Ace: Stuff, now next!

Gerome: Who the hell is batman?

Ace: ... GET THE FUCK OFF MY STAGE!

Gerome: But I don-

Ace: GET THE FUCK OFF MY STAGE!

Gerome: But-

Ace: GET-THE-FUCK-OFF-MY-STAGE! whoa wait, take off your mask!

Gerome: fine

Ace: OMG BRUCE WANE

Gerome: Who?

Ace: ... on second thought, get off my stage...

Gerome: Whatever...

Ace: Next!

Cordelia: I don't know...

Ace: maybe he hates you

Chrom: I don-

Sumia: YES HE DOES! HE'S MY MAN!

Cordelia: *sniff, sniff* WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ace: now look what you did!

Chrom: What I did, you-

Ace: Your fault!

Chrom: WILL YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF

Ace: *raises blowtorch*

Chrom: I'll... uh... shut up...

Ace: Yeah you do that... STAHL, COMFORT YOUR WIFE!

Stahl: There, there dear... he's just an asshole...

Chrom: I will cut your head of-

Stahl: Oh shut up, or I'll ask Ace to use the blowtorch...

Ace: yay!

Chrom: ...

Ace: Thank you, know next!

Sumia: I dunno...

Ace: she's just a klutz...

Chrom: I just hope she didn't drop the baby!

Robin: Well...

Lucina: Look at the pretty colors!

Robin: Yeah she did

Ace: Really Sumia?

Sumia: Thats hurtful...

Chrom:... Assho-

Ace: Sorry what was that?

Chrom: ...

Ace: Exactly! Next!

Robin: Never!

Tharja: Please!

Robin: You cannot force me!

Tharja: Actaully I can *takes his hands, does dare*

Robin: GAAAAAAAHHHHH! wow... there smaller than Lucina's!

Ace: Jeez! How much does she hide under that armor!

Lucina: More than you think.

Robin: And, I've seen it all!

Ace: I'm jealous! Next!

Frederic: Fight this boy? with a stick? Easy pickings...

Ace: *deep evil laugh*

*5 seconds later*

Ace: Wow! New record!

Frederic: Oh god the pain! This is worse than the time Robin caught me, staring down Lucinas shirt, in the ballroom! Oh the fury in his Eyes!

Robin: She's mine! ALL MINE! YOU HEAR ME?!

Ace: Alright next!

Inigo: *one fail, and epic blood scene later...* Cnythia... hold me...

Cynthia: Why would I-

Ace: It was a dare... (I hate drama)

Cnythia: Okay baby! *holds him*

Ace: Next Slide!

**Ace u are BADASS and here are my truths/dares Truths: Inigo and Robin: would u rather have a "it" with Cynthia and Lucina(at the same time) or Let Chrom kill u one million times Chrom: Would u rather kill Robin and Inigo or watch Sumia get raped by Ace  
Dares: Robin and Inigo: have a rape battle BADASS style Chrom: slap Sumia's butt and see what see will do to u. Cynthia: give Inigo a lapdance Lucina: give Robin a lapdance**

Ace: Thank you Pyronmaster! And happy B-day!

Robin and Inigo: OF COURSE!

Ace: then do it, while we watch!

Both of them: OKAY!

Ace: Wait that was a joke, THAT WAS A JOKE! NOOOOOO! NOT ON STAGE! OH GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG! I'M NOT EVEN IN HIGHSCHOOL YET, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THIS! ... though that is hot...

My mother: Ace what are you watching?

Ace: GET ME OUT'A HERE!

*one chase scene later*

Ace: Okay, I escaped, and wiped her memory... now shes at work... thank go- OOOOOOHHH! YOU GUYS STILL AREN'T DONE?!

Chrom: *shivers, and twitches in rage*

*finally done*

Ace: Oh thank you Jesus!

Chrom: ... whats my dare?

Ace: Would you rather kill them, o-

Chrom: *kills them three times over*

Ace: Oh... never mind then... **I cannot do rap battles, sorry! that's one thing I cannot do! please remember that, thank you!** After that, next!

Chrom: Okay! *does dare*

Sumia: OH! you like it that way do you?! *chases him around with a paddle*

Ace: well... that doesn't look wrong... Next!

Robin: Lucina, this ain't you...

Lucina: it is around you...

*5 minutes later*

Robin: JUST ONE TOUCH PLEASE!

Ace: ...

Lucina: You can look, not touch!

Ace: ...

Chrom: AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING?!

Ace: ...

Inigo: I knew this would happen eventually!

Cnythia: Of course it did!

Ace: ... I think I need some air... thats is for tonight... good night all... *begins to walk off* Aw... my head...

* * *

**Sorry about the short chap, I just have a headache... Zerorei00, agarfinckle, and Angle of light darkness! I will do your dares in my next chapter, meanwhile he others, gimme dares, thanks! Review me! Oh and for this chapter, gimme _Very Perverted dares!_ Thank you! Laters!**


End file.
